A Transformation
by Robot Maddness Strikes
Summary: Has Bombalurina always been the pretty, hot, totally snazzy queen that all the toms adore? Of course not!It was only through the help of some, um, very interesting cats that she was able to attract the attention of her crush.
1. The PellMell Cat

**Summery**: Has Bombalurina always been the pretty, hot, totally snazzy queen that all the toms adore? Of course not! As an adolescent she was just a nerd as the ones at your school! It was only through the help of some, um, very interesting cats that she was able to attract the attention of her crush. And this is that story. No. Not the story of how those interesting cats. Of Bombalurina silly! Who cares about those other weirdoes!

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like I could write something so fabulous that it would have a character like Bombalurina in it? I don't? How insulting! But this T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber's masterpiece so I'll just let it be.

Supposed to be humorous, tell me if it isn't. Please!

--------------------------------------/-----------------/-----------------

It was a hot day. No, it was a very hot day. No, it was a really hot day. And everyone knows what happens when it is hot in the junkyard. At least, everyone should know. When you live in a junkyard and it gets really hot out you take cover. At least if you are sane.

And so that is how the entire junkyard was clear of a living soul, all were taking cover in their dens, trying to escape the heat.

That is, all except one cat.

Bombalurina leaned back and bathed herself in the sweltering heat of the sun. Somehow, the queen had found a way to sit on the roof of a car and not get burned. It was in this position, with her left leg twisted underneath her and her right stretched out in a strange but comfortable angel and her back almost touching the car roof, that Bombalurina did her most philosophical thinking.

_Why does nobody like me?_ The queen thought to herself as she looked out on the empty clearing. _I'm not that bad looking am I?_

What Bombalurina failed to realize is that she was as a matter of fact, fairly bad looking. Her ragged fur was haphazardly cut pell-mell, as if someone had been in a hurry while cutting it. Nails that needed to be trimmed badly scratched the car roof. Her height didn't help either, she was taller than most of the toms.

And the young, adolescent queen's lack of friends did not just stretch to her looks, but the way she held herself as well. Any of the grace that the red queen was supposed to have because she was a cat was hidden when she would trip over her tail. So far the only friend she had been able to make in the tribe was Demeter.

Surprisingly, Demeter was the prettiest queen in the tribe, and the two were best friends. No one is really sure how it happened. How the prettiest and most popular queen became best friends with the ugliest and weirdest queen in the tribe. Mostly because of that friendship was Bombalurina not harassed by the toms and other queens.

"Bomba!" a voice rang out across the clearing. Bomba, startled, jumped to her feet and looked for the source of the voice. Without finding it she looked down and found herself staring at the blonde face of her best friend.

"Oh. Hi Dem." Bomba said sliding down off the car. "What do you want?"

"I was looking for you." Demeter said, stating the obvious, "It's way to hot out here for someone to be outside." Yet again Bomba thought about Demeter's gift at stating the obvious with humor.

"Yes it is. I was just thinking. You know, it's easier when there's nobody near by."

A sly look crossed Demeter's face.

"Were you thinking about You-know-who?" she asked teasingly.

"Demeter!" The taller queen said in mock hurt, "Do you think that is all I think about?"

"Yes!" the smaller queen said bursting out in laughter.

"Well… for your information it's not!" Bomba said trying to end the matter. Looking around to make sure nobody was there she leaned in closer and whispered, "Any news about our man?"

"Tugger still doesn't like you." Demeter sighed. Sure, Bomba was her best friend, but now this crush was just getting pretty annoying.

"Bast." Bombalurina cursed. "Why won't he like me?"

"Because he thinks- opps! Never mind!" Demeter cut herself off before she got any farther.

"He thinks what. Tell me Demeter or I'll never speak to you again." Bombalurina took her friend's shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Oh fine. But Bombalurina, if this hurts I'm so sorry. He says he doesn't like you because-"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you like it. I thought of this while I was in the place where I do my most philosophical thoughts, in the shower. I thought it would be pretty funny.

You should find out why Tugger doesn't' like her soon! Promise!


	2. A Promise

A/N: Oops! I think I misspelled Andrew's name in the disclaimer. Oh well. I'm to lazy to fix it so please ignore it. Peas and thank yous!

This chapter is to Bombalurinasara and KooriKitsune for being my 1st two reviewers for this story! Claps for them! And, just because I'm such a nice person (don't roll your eyes at me!) I'm going to relieve KorriKitsune of her cliff hanger. Sorry Korri if this is not how you imagined it to be ended. But, hey. I'm writing the story. Not you. Actually, right now I'm talking to my friend standing behind me as I type this demanding it be written a certain way. So that was not directed to the readers. Enjoy.

**Where WE Left off:** _Just go and read the end of the last chapter lazy people. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He says he doesn't like you because-" Demeter paused trying to think of a way to say this to her friend. "Well… it's semi reasonable. I just don't understand it fully 100. He says that because you are his adopted sister it would be really creepy for you to be going out with him."

Bombalurina gave the other queen a confused look. "What's the matter with that? Cats mate with their siblings all the time. I mean seriously! Look at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer! I can never figure out if they are siblings that are mated or mates who look freakily like each other!"

Demeter sighed, "I know. But Tugger also said that he would think it's weird to have his nemesis's sister as a mate to." And mumbling very quite, "Plus he thinks you are a butt ugly rat."

Snapping her head up Bomba narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "What did he say?"

"Nothing! Nothing! I'm sure he didn't mean it Bomba!" The gold queen said shaking her head hastily.

"Everlasting Cat!" Bomba screeched pounding her fists on the car door. "Why am I so repulsive? I'm mean seriously! If I looked like you I would have the guys swarming all over me!" at this she paused. Turning to her best friend Bomba just stared at Demeter, as if noticing her for the first time.

"What, what's the matter Bomba?" Demeter said suddenly very self-conscious. "Have I got something on my fur?" with that she went into a number of very hard to do moves, bending herself backwards and such, trying to see what Bomba was staring at. "What is it?"

"You could help me." The red queen said taking a step closer to the smaller queen who was beginning to back up, "Come on Dem. I really need help. Look at me! I look like some one had just run me over! Not even the garbage men will look at me!"

"What's the big deal anyways?" Demeter said deciding to stand her ground instead of backing up into the clearing. "A few months ago even you wouldn't have looked at him."

"Yah yah." Bombalurina said waving the comment away like it was a fly, "And he had the _biggest_ crush on me supposedly. Cause I was a freak just like him. Than he became the fabulous cat that he is and now he won't look twice at me. Ironic, isn't it. Come on Dem. Help a good friend out."

Demeter wasn't sure what it was that made her suddenly decide to help her best friend in her time of need. The gold queen couldn't decide if it was the pouting look that Bomba was giving her, or if it was her deep hatred for that tom that is slowly breaking her best friend's heart that made her want to make the most beautiful and sexy cat in the world out of her friend. Whatever it was though, sure worked.

"Fine Bomba. I'll help." Dem sighed. "But I'll have to talk to some people. I have to get you in with Plato."

The red queen gasped in delight. "Plato! He's the best designer in the junkyard."

"Yah, and the hardest to get into see." Demeter said with a weak smile, "But I'll use all of my connections to get you in to see him. I promise."

"Thanks Dem! You're the greatest!" Bomba said giving Demeter a hug and than running to the exit of the junkyard. "If I'm going to have a new look I might as well get a new collar to!" she shouted back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. It took me all of 40 minuets to write with a nagging friend behind me. So be warned. Please, constructive criticism! New chap coming as soon as I get my lazy butt onto it! 


	3. The Southern Drawl

A/N: sorry it's been soooooooooooooo long! It has been really busy, and well… I kinda forgot. Thanks for being patient!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Plato!" Demeter begged, "Please help me!"

Plato looked at one of his best customers and shrugged, "I just caaan't darrling." He said with the thick designer accent that Demeter knew he only used while working, "You see." He flipped open a note pad and showed her some scribbles that didn't look anything like writing, more like he had just taken a purple marker and drew a bunch of squiggly lines in a row, "I am full until next month. I would just looove to help youu and Bombaaa, but I just caaan't!"

"Listen you little weasel." Demeter growled grabbing his collar and pulling him across the desk to look right into her eyes, "If you don't help me then I'm going to tell everybody that you aren't even from England. Oh yes Plato, I know your from south Missouri!" she said when his eyes widened. "So, are you going to help me or not."

"Ssshhh!" he said dropping his fake designer accent and frantically looking around the small office, "If anybody hears I'm ruined! Do you realize how long it took me to get rid of that awful southern accent?"

"Plato." The small queen growled.

"Okay, okay!" he said hastily, "I'll help you. Get her here by eleven tomorrow morning and I do my best."

"Good." Demeter said smiling sweetly as she let him go and pecked him on the cheek, "Good by darling! See you at eleven tomorrow babe!" and with that she left his office.

Sliding back into his seat Plato sighed. _God that queen was nuts. _He thought to himself.

Going to the door he poked his head out to speak to his secretary Ford.

"Miss Ford. Would yew mind doin' me a favor?" he drawled in a thick southern accent.

"What sir?" The queen looked rather confused at her employer's new found accent.

"I meaaan." Plato said hastily fixing his accent, "Would you move some numbers around so I caaaan fit somebody in tomarrow at eleven fooor an extreme maaakeover?"

"Yes sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you do it?" Bombalurina said practically bouncing off the car roof that the two had planned to meet on.

Demeter sighed, "Yep Bomba, it's planned at eleven tomorrow morning."

"I'm so excited!" Bomba practically shrieked, "It took me forever to find a collar good enough for this occasion though! But I finally settled with this one."

Demeter inspected the collar wrapped around her friend's neck. It was black with metal spikes coming out of it. Demeter had to say that it looked really nice.

"Good choice."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yet again, sorry it took me so long! Thanks for all your reviews! Love!


	4. The Very Fancy Lobby or the VFL

A/N: HA! I have finally posted! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! maniacal laughter incase you didn't catch that you know what, I love spell check. It is one of the Everlasting Cat's gifts to cats. cough cough yes, I am a cat. A very pretty one to by the way! Don't stare at me like that! You make me feel cweeepy!

Okay, one note… I just had to put in Ford. She is a character I've been working on in human form for who knows how long and I just had to put her in the story. Actually, she'll probably be in a lot of stories. shrugs oh well! Onwards and upwards!

**WE LEFT OFF AT:** Where we left off!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Dem, what's the matter?" Bombalurina stretched herself across the mattress in her den and heard a loud pop. Demeter winced at the disgusting sound.

_We've got a lot of work to do._ She thought sadly looking at her friend and tallying off everything she, Plato, his assistants, and possibly his secretary Ford (who was truly one of the best designers in the junkyard but preferred to work for somebody else) would have to do tomorrow, the next day, and even maybe the next day.

_Her fur needs cutting._ The blonde queen analyzed. _That's the first thing we will have to do. Than there is the tail problem, that'll have to be worked on to. Her nails are outrageously long, and she definitely needs a nice bath to get all the dirt out of her fur. We'll have to work on her posture, and her mann-_

"Dem. Earth to Dem." Bombalurina said again waving her paws in front of her friend's face.

"Hm… what?" Demeter said looking up suddenly; she hadn't even noticed her friend talking.

"I said what's eating you?"

"Oh, just thinking about what we'll have to do tomorrow."

"Ah."

With that the two sat in silence for a moment. It seemed to stretch for a life time when suddenly-

BERF!

The massive fart was so large the cut up sheet Bomba was lying under lifted slightly off the ground.

The two queens fell on top of each other as peals of historical laughter erupted from their mouths. Rolling on the floor the queens gasped as they tried to avoid the stench that slightly filled the air, causing even more laughter. Finally there was a pause in the laughter.

"O Bomba!" Demeter gasped, "That was awful!"

"By far my best yet!" The red queen gasped in return before she doubled up in laughter again.

"You realize you won't be allowed to do that around anybody but me right?"

Bombalurina smiled at her friend, "Of course, that's why I saved the best one for last!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing before the door to Plato's office, where it all happened, Bombalurina felt numb. It was as if her whole world was about to change. And it was.

"Are you ready for this Bomby?" Demeter asked nudging the taller queen with her elbow.

"Ye-yep." The red queen gulped trying to get the words to come out of her mouth, which suddenly felt like that time she had eaten a bottle of what Jenny called 'Super Glue'. It was rather sticky, and Bombalurina hadn't been able to talk for weeks before the glue had dissolved.

"Sure you are." Demeter said unconvinced. Taking her paw she shoved her friend towards the doorway, "Now, let's go make some magic."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into Plato's office for Bombalurina was like stepping into a fantastic, and very coordinated, palace. The walls were covered in dark colored pieces of paper which matched beautifully together. A thick, plush carpet that seemed to suck the red queen's paws into it shown a dark midnight blue completed the look.

"Wow." The gasp erupted form Bomba's lips suddenly. It was just so beautiful. Demeter seemed unfazed. _But then of course_, Bomba thought, _Demeter is practically royalty_. The foxy blonde queen was always invited to the best parties, met the most famous people, and dined at the nicest restaurants.

"Yes, this is his lobby." Demeter said looking around casually, as if she had been there a million times.

"His lobby?" Bombalurina said gaping at her friend. This was only his lobby? How much nicer can a place get?

"Yes, see, there's Ford right there." Nodding her head to the black, white, and blonde stripped queen sitting at a desk set next to a door way covered in strips of purple velvet, "She's Plato's secretary. And secretaries always are in the lobby. Truthfully, as you can see by her looks, Ford is the real genius behind Plato's mad schemes."

"Thank you Miss Demeter." Ford said looking up from a notebook she was busy writing in, "But please don't tell anybody else that. I like the job I have right now." Truthfully, as Demeter had said, Ford looked anything but a secretary. Her body and face was mostly black with white stripes running across her back, while blonde splotches covered her tail. Blonde fur on her forehead was grown and styled long enough to cover her right eye. It looked like her muse had been one of the adolescent teenagers running around with hair in their faces. On them, it looked like they hadn't brushed their hair in the morning, on her though… it was a fashion statement.

"I know, I know." Demeter said as the two walked to the door. As they past the queen Demeter nodded her thanks and held the curtain open for her friend to pass under.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another note (obviously). I couldn't figure out exactly what a fart sounds like when spelled out (and I didn't want to put the obviously obnoxious FART!), so I spent 5 minuets making noises with my mouth and trying to spell them out. I got some weird looks from my family. I hope you guys are happy now, my family thinks I'm insane so you guys can be entertained!  It's all good though:D


	5. A Horrifying List Of Horrors

A/N: Yah! Another post! I'm so proud of myself! Just a bit of history about myself. I don't live in England. I have spilled tears over that fact. Okay, so not really, but I really have always wanted to live in England. So that wasn't much of a history. Sorry bout that. But I have one question that has always confused me and makes my friends look at me strangely. Is a bar always a pub or is a pub always a bar, or is a bar only **sometimes** a pub or a pub only **sometimes** a bar? Thanks for listening to my meaningless prattle. On with the story!

**Where We Left Off:** Bombalurina was about to save the world. Okay, so not really. If you want the truth out of me you'll never get it coppers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Demeter! Daaaaarling!" Plato called standing up in a haste as the two queens walked in to his office. "Come here, it has been so long Dem! You look faaaaantaaaastic!" He swiftly pecked Demeter on both cheeks before turning to the taller queen, about to do the same, when he looked at her, flinched and turned back to Demeter.

"How aaaaaare you daaaaaaarling?" He asked going to sit back at his desk and motioning to the two chairs set before him.

"Plato, please stop with the accent. Everyone in the building has heard you without it." Demeter said sitting gracefully in one of the two bright pink velvet chairs. She was sitting so daintily that it looked as if she was made of air and weighed noting at all. If Demeter had stood up right then, Bombalurina was sure that there wouldn't be any indents to show where she had been sitting.

As Bombalurina sat though, she felt as if the bright pink velvet was swallowing her. _Everlasting Cat._ She inwardly groaned. _I must be massive._

"Yes, I know thaaat all the people that work for me know about my 'aaaaaccent'" the patched tom made air quotes when he said accent, "But, nobody else knows. So, whaaat if somebody waaalked in on us while I haaaave thaaaaat aaaawful southern draaaawl."

"Oh, suck it up Plato." Demeter snapped, "You'll be able to focus better on your client if your not focusing on your damn accent."

"Now Miss Demeter." Plato said, his designer's accent dropping to reveal his strong southern accent, "You know as well as I do that I can focus perfectly fine. I'm the best after all. I see Miss Bomba has been admiring my room. That's all pure velvet by the way."

It was true. First walking into the room Bombalurina had been stunned. It was so, what's the word. Racing through her vocabulary the red queen finally landed on the word that described the room perfectly. It was so… gay. Not the type of gay where there were frills and laces everywhere. No, this was more of a velvet type of gay. Make that a pink velvet type of gay.

The walls were covered in carefully placed stripes of differing shades of pink velvet. The plush carpet was bright neon pink, like the signs that hung outside of some bars down town. Pink Christmas tree lights hung from the ceiling, giving everything that isn't pink a pinkish glow.

"Oh, yes" Bombalurina said jumping at being spoken to, "I was just wondering… How can you stand it? There is so much pink all around! People must think your gay!"

Demeter shot her friend a look of You-really-did-not-just-say-that-did-you look that chilled Bombalurina's bones.

Plato looked up at the ceiling, which was pink thanks to the lights, and grimaced.

"Yes, well. I am actually not gay. People just think I am because I've decorated my office like this. I've found that people think the best males designers are gay. Which I have obviously proved is not true. But people believe what they want to believe, and if they found out I had to decorate this way to keep them happy and I am not really gay people will probably stop coming." He shivered as he looked upon the pink room, "Truthfully, I hate pink with a passion."

"Mr. Plato." Ford's head appeared at the doorway, "I have the list, are you ready to show it?"

"Yes, yes. Bring it in." Leaning back in his chair the tom placed his feet on the desk and watched his assistant try to struggle to bring in an enormously large piece of paper into the office.

Finally, after much pushing and pulling the queen finally got the paper through the door and stood panting for a second before going and pinning it up on the wall.

Upon the paper was a list, written in very neat penmanship.

**Step 1: Bath, (1 hour)**

**Step 2: Cut, Style, and Possibly Highlight Fur, (1-3 hours)**

**Step 3: Trim Nails and Paint Nails, (45 mins – 1 hour)**

**Step 4: Teach to Hold Tail Properly, (30 – 2 hours)**

**Step 5: Lessons on Basic Etiquette (3 hours)**

**Step 6: How to Carry One's Self (1 hour)**

**Step 7: Life Science, The Things You Should and Should Not Do As a Sexy Queen (2-4 hours)**

And the list went on and on all the way down the page ending with, to Bombalurina's horror, **How to Flirt With Toms and or Queens**.

There were twenty-four items on the list. All together it would take about forty-eight hours if they were fast.

"Well now." Plato said pushing himself up from his chair and inspecting the list. "We had better start now. We have to get done with step 4 by," he inspected the wrist watch hanging on the wall, "by six o'clock tonight or else we will be to behind schedule. We want to be done with step seven by morning."

Demeter had stood to inspect the list as well. "Yes, I think we should be done by Wednesday, two days should be enough. What do you think Bomby?" When she received no answer Demeter turned to find her friend passed out on the ground.

The blonde queen sighed and turned to Ford. "Can you get her some water please?" she asked nudging her friend with her foot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you guys like it! Constructive criticism please! All flames will be bottled up and sold and automatic hot dog roasters.


	6. You Will Be Popular, I hope

A/N: I love your reviews! Sorry it's taken me so long! I just couldn't seem to inspire myself to get back onto the computer! I'm trying! But also, dang homework that makes me curse loudly at it as I try to solve impossible math problems that seem to haunt even my sleep.

All my love you all by the way! And, if you can guess what play the song that is put in this is from I will give you cookies! I just couldn't resist putting it in! And of course I give Bomba's great idea credit. So, hands cookie to Bomba tank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bombalurina! Will you wake up already!" a voice shouted as a pail of cold water was dumped upon the passed out red queen.

"Wha--?" Bombalurina asked jumping up form the sudden coldness that had surged over her body.

"Finally, you're awake." Demeter said as she set a metal pail practically as large as she was, behind Plato's desk. "I thought we would have to resort to violent measures."

The red queen shook her head, trying to clear the empty buzzing sound the cold water had started in her head, when she realized it was her teethe chattering at high speed. A warm something wrapped around her as she turned to see Plato smiling at her kindly, with his arms around her.

It took her a minuet to realize he was trying to get a bright fuzzy towel around her so that she could dry off.

"Oh, thank yo-you." She chattered.

"It's fine," he replied, "I've had to do that before. Many people have fainted after reading my lists."

Bombalurina flinched at this and looked behind her. There was still the forbidding list, staring down at her with all (or at least most) of the things wrong with her written on paper.

"Now than Bomba." Demeter said walking up to the list and inspecting it. "It looks like we have to give you a bath first." An evil grin crossed her face, "Oh, this should be fun."

A sinking feeling welled up inside of Bombalurina. A bath. That was the most evil word combination in the history of the world in Bombalurina's opinion.

"Do-do I re-really have to take a b-bath?" she stuttered backing up.

"O yes my dear." Plato said cackling evilly, "A bath. And let's start now." With that he gave her a shove and she fell back into a metal cat-sized tub that had obviously been placed in the room while she had been passed out.

"I'm going now." Demeter said stepping towards the door as her friend shot her an evil glare.

"Yes Dem, I would go if I were you." Plato said nodding to her.

Sitting down, he brushed his legs off and looked down at the queen sitting awkwardly in the tub (i.e. rump in tub with legs sticking out and face jammed into knees), and said, "Bomba, now that we're friends. I've decided to make you my new project."

"Yif felly fon't fafe fo foo fafe" came the muffled reply.

"What was that daaarling?" Plato sang out.

"I said," Bombalurina growled, shifting so she could speak, "You really don't have to do that."

The tom smirked at this, "I know... that's what makes me so nice." And with that he poured another pail of freezing cold water on the queen, making her screech loudly, before shoving her legs so that she was lying more comfortably.

"When ever I see some less fortunate than I," he started to sing as he poured bucket after bucket of cold water on his client, "And let's face it. Who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart seems to start to bleed…"

Standing up he went to his a book shelf in the corner filled with evil (in Bombalurina's eyes) looking devices meant to make you look pretty. Coming back with a ruff and pointy looking brush, he sang, "And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over…" the young queen shrieks of pain, as the brush started to scrub her back and remove years worth of dirt, made it almost impossible to hear what the tom said next, but luckily he repeated it for her to hear. "I know, I know… exactly what they need."

"And even in your case…" Plato grabbed her chin to inspect Bombalurina's face, pausing as he realized the challenge that was ahead of him, "Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face. Don't worry. I'm determined to succeed!"

"Hey!" she sputtered angrily.

Standing up he did a few strange little pirouettes across the room and grabbed a large bottle, almost as big as his head, and returned to the tub singing, "Follow my lead, and yes indeed! You will be…" at this he paused before screaming very loudly and out of tune, "Popular! You're gonna be Popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce!"

As Plato poured a whole gallon of shampoo onto Bombalurina's head he seemed to remember something and dropped the bottle onto the queen's head, causing a large 'Oomph' to come from the tub, "O! I'll show you what shoes to wear…" forgetting that he had just dumped a whole thing of shampoo on his patient he ran to open a gigantic closet door and grabbed a pair of pumps and slammed them onto his feet, and than looked dreamily into a mirror as he tried to pile his short fur on top of his head, "… how to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be popular! You'll hang with the-"

"Plato." Bombalurina growled from the tub.

"Yeeeeesss me daaaarling?" the tom sang out dancing over and rinsing the shampoo that he just remembered he had left in her hair.

"Shut up or I'll punch your lights out."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Plato."

"Yes ma'am."

"You are so gay."

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yet again, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I totally lost all inspiration for a period of time. hands out cookies to people for being patient I hope the last part didn't offend anybody. My friend was offended, but just because she is offended by the sun shining on her. Please tell if so! Flames will be used to roast smores.


	7. It Has Finally Came To Pass

A/N: HA! Another chapi, I have succeeded! But alas! It close to the last one! I think… Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But! I need your help! Give me your advice! Should Tugger's story start on Tugger's point of view of Bomba's change, or WAY before that? Thanks for the answer!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A scream that seemed to pierce the very flesh of the cats in the office room rang out through the night sky. And with that scream, ended over 72 hours of pain for one particular queen wishing to be beautiful.

"Now dear, was that really so painful?" Ford panted lifting up a wad of excess fur that had just been plucked, rather painfully Bomba might add, from her client's stomach.

"Ye-yes." Bomba wheezed from the floor where she was lying, clutching her stomach in pain. "Tha-that really hu-hurt."

"Ah shut it Bombi," Demeter snapped from her chair, "For the past 72 hours its been noting but 'really hurt'. Deal with it. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep for the past three days and I'm not in the mood for your complaining."

It definitely looked as if Demeter hadn't slept a wink. Grey circles seemed to surround her eyes, with little pieces of gunk underneath her lashes. Her face seemed to sag under tiredness, something not that appealing looking on the normal cat. Of course, Demeter was not the normal female feline. No. She was super cat. She would probably look good with her fur shaved completely off. At least that's what Bomba thought.

"So!" Plato said jumping jubilantly through the doorway, "How does our beauty queen look?"

It looked as if Plato had slept well that night. After about 8 o'clock the night before he had left saying he had business to attend to, leaving Ford in charge which really sped things along nicely, and never came back. Obviously he had enjoyed a nice long siesta, causing the other three cats to glare at him tiredly. None of them even had the energy to glare properly.

"Yes…" Plato said taking in the surrounding cat's reactions, "Why don't we take a snooze before we reveal Bomba to the world? How does that sound?"

Demeter slumped back in her comfy chair with a sigh, "That sounds great Plato."

Ford bent down and shook Bomba's shoulder. "Bomba, Bomba. Let's go lie down okay?"

A snore rang out as Ford turned Bomba on her back to reveal the queen already fast asleep.

"Well." Demeter said tiredly, "I guess that works to." Before dropping off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello my little enchiladas." The Rum Tum Tugger said slyly as he walked past the group of his screaming fan kittens. The group burst into insane giggles and Etcetera even fell on the floor in hysterical laughter.

When the tom passed though, the four gathered together to discuss the question that Jemima now brought up… "What's an enchilada?"

"I think its an American cheese burger…" Electra whispered, trying to make sure Tugger didn't hear her incase she was wrong.

"No, it's a Italian sub isn't it?" Victoria asked, "You know, the kind they have at those Subways in town…"

Tugger sighed and shook his head.

"No my little burritos, an enchilada is an Indian snack, sort of like donut, but better." He said sagely.

"Ah…" all the kittens nodded their head as if they understood. When he was out of ear shot they all gathered around again and whispered, "What's a burrito?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Bomba," Demeter said encouragingly, "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know." Bomba gagged slightly behind the doorway of Plato's office, "I think I'm going to be sick."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Looking around Tugger noticed that almost everyone was in the clearing, but one in particular seemed to have been missing for a long time.

"So…" he said turning to Skimble who was on a trashcan behind him, "Any idea where Bomba has been these past few days?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"There goes Plato." Demeter whispered nodding toward the clearing where the tom was striding toward the center, "You remember what to do right?"

Bomba nodded, a sickly greenish color.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Plato!" Tugger called waving his paws above his head, trying to get the tom's attention. His paws dropped to his side as he noticed the tom's purposeful stride, he only walked like that when-

"No." Tugger whispered, "Not possible."

Plato stopped in the center of the clearing and raised his paws. "Queens, Toms, and little kittens!" he called, ignoring the kittens protests, "I give you today a work of art, a masterpiece struggled with over the past few days, that has created a beautiful graceful creature…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready Bomba?" Demeter asked watching for her friend's cue intently, "You ready for this?"

"… My team and I have succeeded in creating what I would call…"

Receiving no answer the small queen turned to find her friend sneaking away. "Bomba!" she almost shouted, grabbing her friend and flinging her out into the clearing as their cue went,

"… I give you, Bombalurina!"

Bomba spun in the center of the clearing and slowed to a stop, looking shyly around at the surprised audience of cats. And then, to her horror, the Rum Tum Tugger stepped up to her. Looking at her in amazement he bent down and whispered something in her ear and snuck a quick kiss. Then, to her greater horror, as the red queen tried to speak, she felt something well up inside of her, and explode out all over the tom in front of her.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry it took me so long! My comp has been broken! Please review! Remember what I will do with flames!


	8. Bast, Can't You Hold It Down?

A/N: Oh, wow. Its been a while hasn't it? Like, almost a year now since I've worked on this! I think what happened was that I had a major project coming up and after words I didn't have time to work on it so then I slowly forgot till now!

I see this group has changed a lot in its viewers though! A few of the older group and some 'newbies' (compared to me) I can't wait to hear what you all have to say with the continuation of this story!

--

"Oh Bast!" Demeter cried running forward and pulling the queen off of the throw up covered tom. Quickly she towed the still regurgitating queen away into a hidden alley far away from the tribe. When she thought they were safely away from the tribe the golden cat began to screech, "What is your _problem_ Bombulurina? We just spent three days working on your stinking rear end! _Three days that I could have spent primping! _And you _puke_ all over our work!"

Bombalurina leaned over a small pale that was conveniently sitting near by and emptied the last bits of whatever she had been eating the past few days. Which had basically consisted of diet cat food Plato had stored away for cases like hers.

"What could _possibly_ have possessed you to do something like that?" Demeter sighed, holding a paw to her forehead and shaking her head.

"mf tof ferrishng." Bomba mumbled wiping her mouth.

"What?"

"He told me… he told me…"

"What _did he tell you?_" Demeter had to keep herself from slapping the queen before her, but her paw was raised none the less.

"He told me," Bombalurina gulped, "That I was… beautiful." And then she broke down in hysterics.

There was a smack, but instead of the golden paw landing on Demeter's forehead.

"Oh Great Everlasting Cat." She muttered. "This is bad. Bad bad bad."

Bombalurina sniffled a little trying to control her tears, "Why would it be bad? I thought this is what we were trying to do."

"_Because_ Bomba, you are falling like putty in his hands just because he told you that you were beautiful. He doesn't go for those he can just _get_. You have to play hard ball. Otherwise, this would all have been a waste of time."

"Oh… Bast." Bombalurina covered her face in her arms. "What am I going to do?"

Demeter began to pace. Finally she stopped and snapped her fingers. A devious smile crossed her lips.

"We'll just have to get you to practice on some other poor little saps."


End file.
